


Offre ta gorge au loup

by Thecrasy



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek Has Issues, First Time, M/M, Mark - Freeform, Marking, Marks, Neck fetish, Obsessed Derek, Stalking, Stiles and Scott are bros, always lock your phone, neck kink, necks as werewolf porn, scott wants brain bleach, sexy pictures, sterek, stiles is hot to werewolves
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-30
Updated: 2014-11-30
Packaged: 2018-02-27 15:09:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2697455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thecrasy/pseuds/Thecrasy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles découvre que Derek a un fétichisme de la nuque. Plus exactement, un fétichisme de la nuque de Stiles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Offre ta gorge au loup

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Offer Your Throat to the Wolf](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1892364) by [BeniMaiko](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeniMaiko/pseuds/BeniMaiko). 



> Cette fic part de l'idée que les loup-garous trouvent la nuque sexy. Et Stiles a une nuque d'enfer.
> 
> Merci à ma meilleure amie Spelllly sur Fanfiction.net qui a accepté de me relire et me corriger même si TW, c'est pas DU TOUT son truc !

Le rougissement de Scott démarrait du bout de ses oreilles pour disparaitre dans le col de son t-shirt. « Ho mon dieu, Stiles ! Je veux pas voir des photos de toi comme ça. Beurk. J’ai besoin de me passer le cerveau à la javel. » Le loup repoussa la main de Stiles et se couvrit les yeux. « Je ne vais jamais être capable d’oublier ça. Bon sang ! »

Stiles était extrêmement confus. Scott réagissait comme si il lui avait montré des photos cochonnes au lieu d’une des très nombreuses photos de Stiles dans le téléphone de Derek.

Le téléphone devait être tombé de la poche de Derek quand il était sorti de la chambre du jeune homme par la fenêtre la nuit dernière. Quand Stiles avait essayé d’appeler le loup pour lui donner les résultats d’une recherche, le téléphone avait vibré doucement dans la chambre silencieuse. Il l’avait trouvé posé sur la moquette seulement quelques minutes avant que Scott n’arrive jouer à Halo. 

Bien évidement, Loup-Grincheux ne verrouillait pas son téléphone. Bien évidemment, Stiles avait fourré son nez dedans. La seule chose qu’il avait trouvé était un fichier rempli de photos de lui. La première image du dossier était une photo de sa gorge. Il savait que c’était sa gorge avec tous les grains de beauté.

Pourquoi Derek avait-il autant de photos de son cou ? Enfin, pas seulement son cou. Sa gorge, sa nuque, le haut de ses épaules. Les photos étaient prises sous tous les angles et avec différents réglages. 

Certaines étaient faiblement éclairées. Il y avait une série de gros plans du côté de sa gorge quand il s’était endormi avec la tête posée sur le canapé pendant une nuit où la meute s’était rassemblée pour regarder un film. Sa position ne semblait pas vraiment confortable. Sa tête retombait en arrière, faisant ressortir les tendons sous la peau de sa gorge.

De nombreuses photos avaient de toute évidence été prises pendant les entrainements de la meute. Il devait y avoir une douzaine d’images de lui tenant une bouteille d’eau froide contre sa nuque pour se rafraichir. Stiles ne s’était pas rendu compte qu’il faisait ça aussi souvent avant de voir les preuves en images. Il songea aussi qu’il devrait faire plus d’exercice. Sur presque toutes les photos, il était rouge et transpirant, haletant, la bouche ouverte. C’était embarrassant.

Une ou deux photos montraient l’arrière de sa nuque alors qu’il était assis, le menton reposant contre sa poitrine. Ses doigts naviguaient dans les petits cheveux à la base de son cou, frictionnant la bosse qu’il avait récoltée à l’entrainement de crosse. Il s’en souvenait parce que Derek l’avait soulagé de la douleur apparemment juste après avoir pris cette photo.

Somme toute, il y avait plusieurs dizaines de photos de Stiles dans le téléphone, la plupart concentrées sur la nuque du jeune homme. C’était bizarre.

C’est pour ça qu’il avait décidé de les montrer à Scott. Stiles voulait vraiment savoir si c’était quelque chose de lupin, ou si ça venait juste de Derek. « Hey, qu’est-ce qu’il y a Scott ? Pourquoi tu flippes comme ça ? »

Stiles jeta un œil à la photo qu’il avait choisi de montrer à Scott. C’était selon lui une des plus normales. Sur celle là, il riait à quelque chose hors caméra. Sa tête était rejetée en arrière, ses yeux fermés. Ses joues étaient légèrement rougies et il semblait un peu embarrassé. Il avait l’air heureux. 

Il ne savait pas exactement quand la photo avait été prise, mais elle devait être récente à en juger par la longueur de ses cheveux. 

« Je comprends pas. Qu’est-ce qui va pas avec cette photo ? » demanda Stiles. Il essaya de la montrer de nouveau à Scott, mais le loup refusa de regarder.

« Je sais même pas pourquoi t’as des photos de toi comme ça. » murmura Scott en refusant de regarder son meilleur ami dans les yeux.

Stiles haussa les épaules. « J’en ai pas. C’est le téléphone de Derek. » répondit-il.

Scott releva brusquement la tête et fixa son ami. « Le téléphone de Derek. Je vais le tuer. » gronda-t-il.

Stiles était choqué. C’était quoi le foutu problème de Scott ? C’était juste quelques images et une petite vidéo de lui en train de boire une bouteille d’eau. C’est pas comme si c’était des photos de lui à poil ou des photos de son sexe. Elles avaient toutes été prises ouvertement. C’est pas comme si Derek était un voyeur pervers. « Okay Scott. Qu’est-ce qui cloche chez toi ? »

« C’est juste que c’est mal, Stiles. Derek aurait jamais dû te voir de cette manière… ni prendre ces photos. C’est tordu. » murmura Scott, toujours rougissant.

Stiles secoua la tête et croisa les bras. « Tu vas devoir faire mieux que ça, mon pote. En quoi c’est tordu ? »

Le loup soupira. « Le cou, c’est différent pour les loups. Montrer la nuque en signe de soumission, laisser une marque, sentir… tout ça, ça rend cette zone spéciale chez les loups. Vulnérable. Tu dois vraiment avoir confiance en quelqu’un pour exposer ta nuque. Pour un loup, montrer ta nuque comme ça, c’est comme… Je sais pas… une fille qui montre son décolleté vertigineux, ou un mec qui frime à propos de son… sa bosse. » Scott regarda son ami du coin des yeux. « Et bon, tu as quand même un grand cou. C’est comme si tu avais une grosse… bosse. »

Stiles était choqué. « Et je suis supposé mettre des écharpes ringardes ou des cols roulés ? »

Scott dénia rapidement. « Non. Non. T’as rien fait de mal, mais Derek aurait pas dû prendre ces photos. C’est impoli. T’aurais réagi comment si ça avait été un dossier de photos de ton entrejambe ? T’es pas supposé porter des pantalons larges tout le temps. Les gens sont pas censés regarder. Et surtout, ils sont pas censés prendre de photos. » 

Le loup se frotta les yeux avec la paume de sa main. « Je vais y aller. J’ai besoin de me sortir les photos de ton entrejambe… Enfin, de ta nuque… Argh. Je dois me changer les idées. »

Stiles s’assit sur le bord de son lit et commença à naviguer parmi les photos avec cette nouvelle information en tête. DONC, Derek était obsédé par son grand cou, c’est-à-dire sa grosse bosse. Même en voyant les photos de cette manière, Stiles ne ressentait rien de flippant.

Scott avait vu seulement quelques photos avant de paniquer. Peut-être avait-il seulement conclu le pire venant de Derek. Ça n’aurait certainement pas été la première fois. 

Mêlées aux photos de sa nuque, il y avait des photos de lui entier. Dans beaucoup d’entre eux, il avait la tête rejetée en arrière, ou bien touchait sa gorge, mais dans certaines, il ne faisait rien de particulier. Il souriait, ou était tout simplement assis. Sur l’une d’elles, il lisait en fronçant légèrement les sourcils. 

Stiles décida de poser directement la question à Derek à propos de ces photos au lieu de faire des conclusions hâtives. Il laissa le téléphone dans un coin de son bureau et s’allongea sur son lit pour lire un peu avant qu’il ne soit l’heure de préparer le dîner. 

Naturellement, il s’endormit. Lorsqu’il se réveilla, sa tête était tordue sur le côté et il savait qu’il allait avoir mal à la nuque à cause de la position. Il grogna en se remettant droit, et sursauta légèrement quand il vit Derek en train de le regarder dormir, assis sur la chaise devant son ordinateur.

Il se redressa et demanda : « Qu’est-ce que tu fais ? »

Derek ne cligna même pas les yeux. « J’attendais que tu te réveilles. » répondit-il calmement. Il tenait son téléphone à la main. « Je peux les effacer si tu veux. » il reporta ses yeux sur le téléphone et fronça les sourcils. « Je n’avais même pas réalisé que j’en avais autant avant que Scott ne me retrouve pour me hurler dessus à propos de ma collection ’flippante et tordue’. »

Le cœur de Stiles battit plus vite lorsqu’il demanda nerveusement « Pourquoi tu les as prises ? Scott a raison ? Ce sont des photos cochonnes ? »

Le loup rougit légèrement, des oreilles jusqu’au cou. C’était adorable.

« Certaines. Peut-être. Je voulais pas. La plupart d’entre elles sont juste des photos de toi quand je trouvais que tu étais beau, mais certaines.. » Il se racla la gorge. « Certaines dépassent peut-être les limites. Je suis désolé. »

Derek pensait que Stiles était beau. Beau. Pas un raté maigrichon. Pas moche, avec un drôle de nez et couvert de grains de beauté. Putain. Derek Hale pensait que Stiles Stilinski était beau !!

Le plus jeune tapota le lit à côté de lui. « Tu veux bien me montrer celles qui dépassent les bornes ? » Il pouvait sentir la chaleur d’un rougissement monter le long de sa gorge. 

Derek braqua son regard sur Stiles, surpris. « Tu veux qu’on les regarde ensemble ? »

Stiles pouvait voir une faible lueur d’espoir dans les yeux verts, bleus, enfin peu importe. Derek s’installa sur le lit et ouvrit le dossier sur son téléphone. Il navigua pendant un moment avant de s’arrêter sur une en particulier. En hésitant, il chuchota « Celle-ci. » et tendit le téléphone à Stiles. 

Oh. C’était très certainement une photo du cou de Stiles. Il avait la gorge exposée, la tête inclinée sur le côté. Ses doigts traçaient les contours d’une marque violette sous sa mâchoire alors qu’il la regardait dans un miroir. 

Il se souvenait de ce bleu. Greenberg lui avait lancé une balle de crosse, et celle-ci l’avait heurté juste en dessous de son masque de protection.

Quand bien même, il n’arrivait toujours pas à comprendre ce qui était mal sur cette photo. « Je comprends pas. Elle a quoi qui la rend différente ? » demanda-t-il.

Derek avait l’air de vouloir qu’un trou s’ouvre sous ses pieds et l’engouffre, comme s’il préférait disparaitre plutôt que parler de ça avec lui. Stiles lui donna un coup d’épaule. « Allez mon grand, tout va bien. Explique-moi »

En soupirant lourdement, Derek balbutia une réponse. « Ta tête est inclinée sur le côté, ça… expose ta gorge, et tu as un bleu… comme si quelqu’un t’avait marqué, et tu le touches. Ça ressemble au genre de marque que quelqu’un laisserait sur toi si tu lui appartenais. »

À la fin de son explication, Derek respirait plus vite, et il avait couvert ses yeux d’une main, embarrassé. 

Le cœur de Stiles battait fortement dans sa poitrine. « Est-ce que je ressemblerait à ça si j’étais à toi ? »

Le loup laissa échapper un gémissement, mais hocha quand même la tête. « Oui. »

Stiles secoua la tête. « Je pense pas, non. »

Les épaules de Derek tombèrent, et il se replia sur lui-même. « Je sais. Je suis désolé, je ne devrais pas penser à toi de cette manière. Je ne prendrai plus de photos. Je te le promets. »

Stiles tendit la main et toucha l’épaule de Derek. « Nan, je voulais dire, je pense pas que je ressemblerais à ça. » Derek lança un regard au plus jeune, les sourcils froncés sous la confusion.

Stiles s’expliqua. « Je veux dire, tu as de la barbe, et j’ai la peau sensible. Du coup, je serais probablement irrité sur toute la mâchoire. Et puis, ce bleu est quand même assez petit. Ta marque serait bien plus grande et bien plus visible. Il y en aurait même probablement plus d’une. »

Stiles sourit en voyant Derek fixer sa gorge avec une envie intense dans les yeux. Le loup se lécha les lèvres et murmura « Oui. Si je te marquais, tout le monde saurait que tu es à moi. » Il sembla réaliser ce qu’il disait et ajouta « Si tu le veux. »

Stiles sourit à Derek. « Eh bien, je veux pas être une ‘nuque trophée’. je t’apprécie beaucoup, et ça fait longtemps. Je veux être à toi, mais je veux que tu sois à moi. On pourrait… S’appartenir l’un à l’autre ? »

Ça lui brisa presque le cœur de voir le petit sourire plein d’espoir sur le visage de Derek. Stiles pencha doucement la tête sur le côté et étira sa gorge. Il frôla son pouls de son index. « Commence ici. » murmura-t-il.

Sans hésitation, Derek se pencha sur le jeune homme et pressa sa bouche sur le point indiqué. Des grognements sourds et des gémissements accompagnèrent les petites léchouilles et autres mordillements avant que Derek ne scelle ses lèvres sur la peau de Stiles pour y laisser une marque foncée. 

Stiles eut l’impression que tout son sang virait au sud, alors que son pénis commençait à enfler et se durcir. Il empoigna l’arrière du crâne de Derek, maintenant l’homme plus grand en place. « Ho punaise. T’arrête pas. Putain ce que c’est bon. » Stiles haleta quand le loup resserra son étreinte. 

Stiles gémit et bougea jusqu’à ce que Derek ne le recouvre sur le matelas. Le loup était toujours attaché à sa gorge comme une lamproie. La piqure de dents pointues sur sa peau ne faisait qu’ajouter au plaisir que Derek lui procurait. Stiles écarta largement les jambes pour que le loup puisse se glisser entre elles. Il frotta son érection contre Derek et lui griffa le dos avec ses ongles ronds, humains. 

Derek se détacha du cou de Stiles avec un bruit mouillé. Il pressa ses hanches contre celles du plus jeune en fixant sa nuque, admirant son travail. « Tout le monde va voir. Il vont tous savoir ce que tu m’as laissé te faire. » gronda-t-il.

Stiles sourit. « C’est pas la seule chose que je vais te laisser me faire. » murmura-t-il en enlevant son T-shirt. Il joua avec l’ourlet du Henley de Derek jusqu’à ce que celui-ci ne le retire. Il ne put s’empêcher de faire courir ses mains sur la poitrine musclée du loup-garou. 

Stiles se redressa légèrement et pressa sa bouche contre la gorge de Derek, juste en dessous de sa barbe de trois jours. Il fit un suçon, qui disparut en quelques instants. « Je suppose que je vais pas pouvoir te marquer. » murmura-t-il.

Derek eut un rictus. « Tu peux me marquer avec ton odeur. »

Stiles rougit. Il avait une bonne idée de la manière dont il voulait marquer le loup, mais il n’était pas certain que Derek apprécie d’être recouvert de semence. Il voulait probablement parler d’échange de vêtements ou de beaucoup de toucher. « Comment je pourrais faire, exactement ? » La voix de Stiles trembla, trahissant sa nervosité. 

Avec un grondement, Derek répondit. « Tu peux me faire ça. » Il plongea sa tête dans la nuque du plus jeune et fit courir sa langue de sa clavicule jusqu’à son oreille. « Ou ça. » continua-t-il en plaçant ses deux mains sur les hanches de Stiles pour les maintenir en place tandis qu’il collait leurs torses. D’une ondulation tortueuse de son corps, il frotta leurs érections ensemble et leur tira des gémissements à tous les deux.

« Si tu continues à faire ça, je vais venir dans mon pantalon. » bégaya Stiles. Son embarras ne l’empêcha pas de lécher la gorge du loup-garou comme celui-ci lui avait montré. Il continua avec une petite morsure sur le lobe de son oreille. « Je veux venir sur toi. » souffla-t-il dans l’oreille soudainement pointue. 

Stiles n’avait jamais remarqué qu’elles étaient couvertes d’un fine fourrure duveteuse qui se terminait en une petite touffe sur le bout de l’oreille. Il souffla une bouffée d’air chaud sur l’appendice et fut ravi du frémissement qui parcourut le corps qui le pressait contre le lit.

Derek enterra son visage dans l’épaule de Stiles et gémit quand l’adolescent mordilla doucement le bout de son oreille pointue. « Tellement sexy, Sourwolf. »

« Shtiles… » grogna Derek, ses crocs proéminents trop gros pour tenir dans sa bouche. Il continuait de rouler leurs hanches ensemble. Les sensations que cela procurait à Stiles étaient presque trop. Il lui fallut toute sa volonté pour pousser contre la poitrine du loup, lui demandant par là de reculer.

« Laisse-moi enlever mon Jeans, s’il te plait. » haleta-t-il, espérant que Derek ferait de même.

Derek s’agenouilla entre les jambes de Stiles et ouvrit le bouton et la braguette de son jeans scandaleusement serré. Alors qu’il le faisait descendre sur ses jambes, il devint vite évident qu’il ne portait pas de sous-vêtements. 

Dès qu’il enleva son propre pantalon, Stiles se rassit sur le lit et commença à se toucher paresseusement. 

Il était habitué à trouver Derek magnifique, mais il était surpris de constater que même sa forme béta était attirante. Il admettait sans mal que l’absence de sourcils donnait un effet étrange, mais sa naissance des cheveux en pointe était furieusement sexy. Les cheveux plus longs sur les côtés de son visage étaient plus doux qu’ils n’en avaient l’air, et Stiles n’avais jamais remarqué que sous cette forme il était prognathe.

« Tu es tellement beau. » murmura-t-il en regardant Derek enlever ses vêtements. 

À sa grande surprise, Derek rougit et détourna le regard en entendant le compliment du plus jeune. « Derek, regarde-moi. » demanda Stiles. Quand le loup-garou croisa à nouveau son regard, il ajouta « Tu es beau mais, plus que ça, tu es une bonne personne. Je le pense vraiment. Je ne vais pas être juste une jolie gorge pour toi, et tu es plus qu’un corps chaud, très chaud, ridiculement chaud pour moi. On est d’accord ? »

Les coins de la bouche de Derek se relevèrent légèrement en un sourire hésitant. « Eh bien, dit comme ça, comment pourrais-je ne pas y croire ? » Il rampa doucement le long du corps de Stiles jusqu’à être niché entre ses deux longues jambes.

Stiles enleva les oreillers de sous sa tête et les jeta au sol. Comme le loup continuait son ascension vers lui, le jeune homme inclina sa tête en arrière, exposant la longue colonne de chair de sa gorge. Il regarda légèrement sur le côté, faisant ressortir les tendons sous sa peau presque translucide. Il entendit un gémissement discret juste avant que le bout pointu des crocs de Derek ne vienne effleurer son épaule et sa gorge.

Les hanches de Stiles se soulevèrent du lit quand il frotta son érection contre celle de Derek. Il fit glisser ses mains le long des côtes, puis du dos du loup et empoigna ses épaules par derrière. 

Derek supportait la plupart de son poids sur ses coudes, mais il utilisa quand même une main pour guider une des jambes de Stiles autour de sa taille. L’humain fit rapidement la même chose avec son autre jambe et bientôt, ses deux chevilles étaient croisées dans le dos de Derek. Il utilisa sa prise sur les épaules du loup pour se frotter davantage contre lui. 

Il sentit plus qu’il n’entendit un grondement sourd et régulier émaner du loup, qui était occupé à implanter une série de suçons le long de sa nuque. Le jeune homme pouvait sentir les muscles du dos de Derek bouger et s’étirer quand il se mit à bouger pour frotter leurs corps de manière constante.

Après chaque marque qu’il apposait sur la peau du jeune homme, Derek relevait la tête juste assez pour pouvoir admirer son travail avant de recommencer sur un nouveau point.

Le contact maintenu de la peau de Derek sur son érection palpitante amenait Stiles de plus en plus proche de l’orgasme. Sa respiration se réduisait à de petits halètements alors qu’il s’arquait sur le lit. « Derek ! Je vais… J’ai besoin de… » 

« Fais-le, Stiles. Jouis pour moi, s’il te plait. » Derek murmura ses encouragements contre l’oreille du plus jeune et pressa la pointe de ses crocs sur le devant de la nuque de Stiles. L’humain savait qu’il pourrait aisément s’empaler sur les dents aiguisées s’il bougeait un peu trop la tête. Il ferma les yeux et libéra de longs jets de semence chaude sur son ventre et le torse de Derek.

Stiles tremblait encore quand Derek éloigna ses crocs de la gorge de l’adolescent et il se pressa contre lui jusqu’à ce que son sperme rejoigne celui du jeune homme sur leur peau. Le loup s’effondra aux côtés de Stiles et ses traits perdirent leur côté lupin. Pendant de longues minutes, les seuls bruits audibles dans la chambre furent le long grondement de Derek et la respiration haletante de Stiles.

Peu après qu’il ne retrouve son souffle, Stiles tourna la tête sur le côté pour regarder le loup. Il s’attendait à moitié à voir Derek relaxé ou comblé. Il n’aurait pas été surpris de le voir sourire ou froncer des sourcils, mais il n’aurait jamais pu anticiper le regard d’horreur pure sur le visage de Derek.

« Quoi ? Ho mon dieu, qu’est-ce qu’il y a ? Tu me fais flipper ! » Stiles supposait que Derek regrettait déjà ce qui venait juste de se produire. 

Le loup-garou leva une main avec hésitation et toucha gentiment la peau de la gorge de Stiles. « Je me suis peut-être un peu emporté avec le marquage. Je suis tellement désolé. Ton père va me tuer. Ou Scott. Je suppose que tu n’as pas énormément de cols roulés ? »

Stiles étouffa un rire. « Bon dieu Derek. Tu m’as fait peur ! Ça peut pas être si moche que ça, non ? »

Si le rougissement intense qui colora les joues de Derek étaient une indication, alors oui, ça devait être grave. Stiles frappa légèrement Derek sur la poitrine. « Je vais pas sortir de ce lit pour aller voir dans un miroir. Prend une photo avec ton téléphone et montre-moi. »

Derek se dépêcha de prendre son portable et dirigea l’objectif vers Stiles. « Heu… penche un peu ta tête en arrière, que je puisse tout avoir dans le cadre. » 

« Tellement autoritaire ! » répondit Stiles. Il pencha la tête en arrière et l’inclina légèrement sur le côté. Il posa également le bout de ses doigts sur un point qui paraissait particulièrement sensible. Alors qu’il humidifiait ses lèvres avec sa langue, il entendit le bruit de l’objectif du téléphone de Derek. 

Il tendit immédiatement la main et agita ses doigts dans un geste clair : donne. Derek lui donna l’appareil avec réticence. 

Stiles arrêta de respirer une seconde avant de s’exclamer « Ho putain Derek ! » La photo montrait Stiles à partir des hanches, étendu sur le lit. L’entier côté gauche de sa gorge n’était plus qu’une masse de suçons roses et rouges. Il pouvait dire que les marques allaient s’assombrir davantage au cours des prochaines vingt-quatre heures. Il pouvait voir des égratignures sur certains des bleus et sur ses épaules. Sans compter les marques de dents sur le devant de sa gorge. 

Ses cheveux partaient dans tous les sens, ses lèvres étaient gonflées, et un rougissement s’étendait sur ses joues et la peau habituellement pâle de son torse. En d’autres termes, Stiles avait l’air complètement débauché.

Stiles s’envoya rapidement une copie de la photo par e-mail. Il allait la faire imprimer sur papier brillant et l’envoyer à Scott dans un cadre. Il allait la poster sur facebook et tagger tous les gens qui avaient dit qu’il n’arriverait jamais à coucher. Il pourrait même la proposer pour l’album de fin de lycée.

Il devait avoir parlé à voix haute, puisque Derek grognait comme une tronçonneuse rouillée. « Ou pas. Je devrais garder cette photo privée et ne jamais la montrer à personne. » dit-il pour calmer le loup jaloux.

Derek soupira et se réinstalla à coté de Stiles, le serrant contre son torse. « Désolé. Je ne sais pas ce qui ne va pas. Je veux que tout le monde voie que tu m’appartiens, que je t’ai marqué. Mais en même temps, je ne veux pas que quiconque te voie dans cet état. C’est déroutant. »

Stiles attrapa une boite de mouchoirs sur la table de nuit et entreprit de se nettoyer. « Tout va bien, Sourwolf. On va bien comprendre. » Il se rencogna dans les bras puissants de son loup et s’endormit en souriant.

Le week-end suivant, quand Scott vint chez Stiles pour jouer à Call of Duty, il fut confronté à la photo, imprimée taille poster, affichée au mur juste au dessus de la télé.


End file.
